


Самое важное

by Keishiko



Series: Самое важное [1]
Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принц Абихан очутился на Макрон-базе не по своей воле, но это не самая большая его проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое важное

Просыпаться в незнакомых местах мне в последнее время приходится крайне редко. Только на это можно списать полнейшую неспособность осознать, где я нахожусь, почему лежу на полу и почему у меня болит голова. Логический вывод, конечно же, напрашивается сам собой, но, во-первых, я ещё не настолько потерял человеческий облик, чтобы напиваться до бессознательного состояния (а Блейд обещал не провоцировать меня на это, и я в него верю), а во-вторых, это совершенно не объясняет тот факт, что на моих запястьях защёлкнуты наручники.  
Осторожно, стараясь не шевелить головой, оглядываюсь вокруг. Комната светлая. Пустая — во всяком случае, с той стороны, которую я вижу. И совершенно незнакомая, а на Базе я, кажется, все помещения видел, да и наручники… хм… нет, Базу исключим. А Рамос не оставил бы меня одного — опасливый гадёныш обязательно приставил бы к пленнику парочку охранников. Кто там у нас ещё остался не охвачен?  
К горлу подступает тошнота. Ох, уж лучше бы это и вправду было похмелье… Я пытаюсь приподняться и едва сдерживаю вскрик: боль раскалённым гвоздём пронзает висок. А вместе с ней приходит и память…  
Катер, трясущийся и заваливающийся набок. Сумасшедший вой аппаратуры. Тонкие пальцы, до боли вцепившиеся в мой локоть.  
И бросающаяся навстречу, встающая на дыбы земля…  
Это я хорошо приземлился. Удачно. Вот только к кому в руки — своим или чужим?  
Кажется, всё-таки к чужим…  
Я же говорю — удачно.  
А кто у нас чужие?  
И где…  
Я вскакиваю на ноги… пытаюсь вскочить, но в голове словно взрывается граната, и я валюсь обратно на кровать, едва дыша и тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы. Как не вовремя, я не могу тут валяться, я должен выбраться отсюда, найти…  
Стоп. Если я правильно понимаю…  
Никого искать не надо. Я знаю, где я.  
Добро пожаловать на Макрон-базу, принц Абихан.

Откровенно говоря, у меня никогда не возникало желания посетить базу наших противников. Врагов... нет, врагов — слишком громкое слово. Это мы им враги, а не наоборот. Но, должен признать, у них тут неплохо. Раз уж даже пленника держат в таких приличных условиях. Не так роскошно, как мои апартаменты, но тоже ничего. Уютная такая комната... может, тут кто-то уже жил? Даже картина на стене висит. Грубая копия Мане. Варвары, что с них взять.  
Голова кружится, тошнота становится сильнее, но в остальном я вроде цел, это уже неплохо. Скоро мы проясним это недоразумение, и надеюсь, что хотя бы от наручников меня избавят. С ними даже сидеть неудобно.  
Скорее всего, где-то в комнате спрятана камера, потому что не проходит и пяти минут, как дверь открывается и входит блондинистый тип откровенно американской наружности. Скотт Каттер, третий пилот Макстара.  
— Какие люди у нас на корабле! — приветствует он меня.  
Я сдержанно киваю. Терпеть не могу эту американскую развязную манеру общения.  
Он один. Странно, я думал… ладно, может быть, её уговорили на медицинское обследование и совершенно правильно сделали. Не помешает лишний раз удостовериться, что всё в порядке.  
— Что тебе надо? — в лоб спрашиваю я. — Всю информацию, которую я могу вам предоставить, с тем же успехом расскажет мисс Джеймисон. Если хотите узнать что-то сверх того, мой ответ: нет, я ничего не собираюсь рассказывать. Вопрос закрыт. Ещё что-то?  
У Каттера аж лицо темнеет и кулаки сжимаются.  
— Да как ты смеешь…  
Она что, вообще ничего им не рассказала?  
— Каттер, — терпеливо говорю я, потому что, видят боги, я разговариваю с идиотом. — Вместо того, чтобы тратить своё и моё время, поговори с мисс Джеймисон. Её версии случившегося вы, по крайней мере, поверите.  
В следующее мгновение меня хватают за воротник и вздёргивают вверх, впечатывая спиной в стену. Я чувствую, что меня вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. У Каттера такое лицо, словно он готов меня убить, и мне становится страшно. Не только за себя. Просто иррационально страшно. Я что-то не учёл?  
— Не смей говорить про Кэти! — шипит Каттер. — После того, что вы с ней сделали, не смей даже упоминать её имя, ясно тебе?!  
— Что мы с ней сделали? — слова забивают горло. Что мы с ней сделали, мы же только просканировали ей сознание, а в его голосе такая ярость, словно мы пытали её калёным железом. Она была жива, неплохо себя чувствовала и смеялась, почему он злится? — Погоди, объясни мне, я не понимаю. О чём ты говоришь? С мисс Джеймисон всё в порядке? Она не пострадала?  
— Как будто ты не знаешь! Она до сих пор не очнулась, понял, урод? — зло бросает Каттер, и мир останавливается.  
Не очнулась…  
Я даже не слушаю, что он говорит дальше. Я сижу, уставившись в одну точку, и убеждаю себя, что это ничего не значит. Что у неё просто стресс, недосып, побочный эффект от медикаментов, организм нуждается в отдыхе. Я же… Я же сам осматривал её после сканирования, все показатели были в норме! И Блейд был рядом, он бы сказал, если б что-то пошло не так.  
Но когда мы падали… Я помню, что прижал её к себе и повернулся так, чтобы принять удар спиной, но если нас развернуло или она вылетела из моих рук…Неужели я…  
Я убил её?

_Несколькими днями ранее_

Как обычно после обеда, я торчу в оранжерее, когда на комм приходит вызов от Джералдана.  
— Абихан, скорее беги в третий ангар! — орёт он так, что я едва не роняю устройство. Вот ведь варвар… К его хамству я уже почти привык, но к оглушительным воплям — увольте.  
— В чём дело? Случилось что-то особенное? — я стараюсь придать голосу максимальное количество сарказма.  
— Особенное? Ха-ха! — боже, как же он оглушительно ржёт. — Я его поймал, ты понял, Абихан?! Поймал один из кораблей Макстара! Что, съели, а? Учитесь, мелкота! Джералдан вам ещё покажет! Ты чего молчишь, Абихан?  
— Сейчас буду.  
За такую новость можно простить даже крики. Поймать один из шустрых джетов… и не просто поймать, но доставить на Базу ГРИП, не убив при этом пилота! Ах, ну почему это сделал не я? Теперь Джералдан будет ходить в героях, а мне и Блейду останется только зубами скрипеть, когда Тёмная Звезда начнёт ставить нам в пример это чудовище.  
Поскольку бегать принцу не пристало, я иду так стремительно, как только могу, впервые жалея, что мои личные апартаменты — а оранжерея относится именно к ним — находятся далеко от ангара. Да, Джералдан не обманул. Изрядно потрепанный джет стоит в окружении двойного кольца скелетронов и дроидов (перестраховщики!). А возле правого шасси, прямо на полу…  
Я ведь даже не гадал, кого именно удалось поймать Джералдану. Вероятность два к одному, и потом — что я, не знаю, кто там у них кого обычно прикрывает, а кто вечно суётся на рожон? Столько времени воюем, замашки противника уже наизусть пора бы заучить. Я и заучил. Думал, что заучил. И поэтому, увидев, спотыкаюсь на ровном полу, едва не падая.  
Она лежит без сознания. Бластер валяется рядом — видимо, выбили из руки и даже поднимать не стали. Такая красивая и безмятежная… как срезанный цветок. Я опускаюсь рядом с ней на корточки и прислушиваюсь к дыханию — всё в порядке, живая. Заметных повреждений вроде бы нет. Молодцы. Узнаю, кто так аккуратно обошёлся с пленницей — объявлю благодарность. Сам, от Джералдана ведь не дождёшься.  
А она, похоже, не красит волосы, это естественный цвет. Удивительно. Современные женщины обожают осветляться, но такой красивый оттенок я до сих пор ни у кого не видел — расплавленное золото, густое и тяжелое… и течёт, течет сквозь пальцы переливающимся ручейком…  
Сообразив, что, собственно, делаю, я торопливо выпускаю золотую прядку и отстраняюсь.  
— Всё в порядке, она почти не пострадала. Отличная работа.  
— Император приказал провести сканирование сознания, — доложил Джералдан.  
Не могу сдержать гримасу отвращения. Как грубо. Вломиться в чужое сознание, выдрать оттуда всё, что надо и что не надо… Тонкое искусство допроса утеряно безвозвратно.  
— Приготовьте лабораторию, — бросаю я скелетронам. — Девушку отнесите туда. Осторожно отнесите, понятно? Чтобы никаких дополнительных травм, особенно черепно-мозговых. Когда очнётся, сообщите мне.  
— Но император велел срочно…  
— Чтобы провести сканирование сознания, надо, чтобы объект сканирования находился в сознании, — ядовито сообщаю я. — И чем лучше будет её состояние, тем больше информации мы получим. Один или два часа особой роли не сыграют, пусть девушка очнётся сама.  
— Я её осмотрю, — чёрт знает когда успел появиться Блейд, что я его не заметил. Ну конечно, осмотрит он… врач недоделанный.  
— Да, это было бы разумно, — киваю я и очень спокойно и непринужденно направляюсь к выходу.  
— Абихан, ты куда?!  
— Пойду закончу поливать розы.  
Захват в плен пилота с Макрон-базы — ещё не повод гробить цветы.

Когда я спускаюсь в лабораторию, Джеймисон уже привязали к креслу, и теперь пара скелетронов закрепляет на её висках последние датчики. Пилот скрипит зубами, но молчит. Гордая. Ну ничего, нам твоя гордость не помешает.  
— Мисс Джеймисон, безмерно рад снова с вами увидеться. Несмотря на то, что обстоятельства для вас... несколько неблагоприятны.  
Узнала! Если бы взгляды могли убивать — лежать мне сейчас на полу кучкой пепла...  
— Абихан, — о, какой голосок, на одно слово – два литра яда. — Полагаю, ваша радость так же безмерна, как и моё отвращение.  
— Вы разбиваете мне сердце.  
Она фыркает и впивается взглядом в стену. Вот и хорошо. Мне же спокойнее будет.  
Сканирование я провожу сам, отобрав в помощь несколько самых смышлёных скелетронов. Блейд маячит рядом, но в процесс не вмешивается, молча наблюдая за состоянием объекта. Хотя я и научился проводить сканирование почти не хуже него самого, но практикуемся мы не так уж часто, а объекты не всегда переносят процедуру хорошо. Кроме того, его присутствие помогает мне сосредоточиться. Очень полезно знать, что рядом находится профессионал.  
Кэти Джеймисон тихонько дергается и кусает губы, но не кричит. Даже не стонет. Я восхищён этой женщиной. Сканирование — процедура достаточно болезненная, а ведь она наверняка ещё и пытается сопротивляться. Дурочка. Тебе же только хуже будет. Если расслабиться и позволить сознанию беспрепятственно генерировать образы в ответ на воздействие аппарата, боль будет вполне терпимой.  
Ещё две минуты. Почему время тянется так невыносимо медленно?  
— Займёшься ей? — это риторический вопрос. Блейд дежурит рядом ещё и для того, чтобы по окончании операции наложить лапы на мисс Джеймисон и по возможности облегчить её состояние. Мы же не садисты. Мы просто делаем свою работу.  
— Тебе помощь не нужна?  
— Нет, я сам. Кто делал, тому и расшифровывать верно?  
Я что, оправдываюсь? Чёрт.  
Блейд фыркает, но, странное дело, не обижается.

На обработку данных уходит почти пятнадцать часов, во многом благодаря тому, что я выгоняю из лаборатории всех скелетронов и сажусь за работу в одиночку. Слишком важные сведения, чтобы доверять их каким-то безмозглым роботам — так я сказал и, возможно, даже не покривил душой. Тёмная Звезда то и дело напоминает о себе, требуя результатов, и это никак не способствует сосредоточенной работе, а в довершение всего, добытые с таким трудом результаты оказываются совершенно неутешительными. Кто бы мог подумать. Эта девочка действительно почти ничего не знает. Очевидно, Шагал предпочитает не посвящать пилотов в тонкости устройства базы и Макстара… я уже не говорю о бимлере. Простейшие принципы управления джетами, причём всеми тремя, куча мелких отрывочных знаний — вот и всё. Джералдан однажды рассказал нам анекдот про космонавтов, в котором была фраза «Покорми обезьян и ничего не трогай!» — кажется, я теперь знаю, про кого его сочинили. Ну а если бы — так, для примера — у нас не было возможности сканировать сознание и пришлось бы применить пытки? Что бы вы на это сказали, уважаемый доктор Шагал? Вы думаете, мы бы поверили, что ваш пилот ничего не знает?  
Вы об этом наверняка не думали. Зачем забивать себе голову пустяками. С хорошими ребятами, воюющими за правое дело, не случается таких неприятностей, как плен и пытки. Они могут разве что героически умереть в бою.  
Только вот понять не могу, почему я так разозлился?

На доклад к Тёмной Звезде иду не спеша. Говоря по правде, так медленно переставляю ноги, как только могу. Почему-то мне кажется, что ничем хорошим наша сегодняшняя встреча не закончится.  
Наш повелитель изволит выказывать нетерпение. Даже не даёт мне поприветствовать его с должным почтением, обрывает мой поклон взмахом руки и грохочет:  
— Слушаю тебя!  
Блейд и Джералдан сидят тут же, наблюдают за мной, как стая волков за сородичем, угодившим в медвежью берлогу. Впрочем, это у нас нормально. Каждый только и ждёт, когда другой облажается, чтобы блеснуть на его фоне. В роли другого сегодня я, и да, можно сказать, что я облажался.  
— Ваше величество, я провёл сканирование сознания мисс Джеймисон. К сожалению, в результате выяснилось, что она практически ничего не знает ни о бимлере, ни о планах своего начальника, ни об устройстве Макрон-базы. Она умеет пилотировать джеты и Макстара вместе с другими пилотами, видела бимлер в действии, но сверх этого никакими важными знаниями не обладает.  
Я практически вижу, как над Тёмной Звездой сгущаются тучи.  
— Это меня не устраивает! Мне нужна информация!  
— Она не знает почти ничего, что могло бы оказаться нам полезным. Более того, у нас гораздо больше сведений о Макрон-базе, чем в её голове. Очевидно, пилотам Макстара не сообщают никаких важных сведений. Их просто используют вслепую.  
— То есть ты не смог вытащить из неё ничего, что могло бы меня заинтересовать? — от обманчиво тихого голоса этой т... императора по спине пробегают мурашки. — Так?  
При чём здесь я? Нельзя вытащить то, чего нет!  
— Я сделал всё возможное...  
— Значит, она для нас полностью бесполезна?  
Нет, _тогда_ это ещё были не мурашки...  
— Ваше величество, я могу провести повторное сканирование. Чтобы исключить возможность ошибки...  
— Как скоро?  
— Самое скорое — через три дня.  
Через три дня можно будет получить новые данные.  
Через полгода можно будет получить новые данные, не повредив мозг объекта. Но вы ведь не будете ждать полгода, верно? Данные вам важнее, чем чей-то мозг.  
Кажется, императора такой ответ удовлетворяет.  
— Хорошо. У тебя есть два дня. А потом... потом мы её казним.  
Вы думаете, это будет наказание, император? Это будет милосердие. После второго сканирования прекрасная, полная жизни девушка превратится в... как это называется? Ах, да. В овощ. В лучшем случае — в идиотку. Будет мычать и пускать слюни. Я бы предпочёл смерть; не сомневаюсь, Кэти — тоже.  
Тьфу. Какая она тебе Кэти, она мисс Джеймисон. Запомни это, идиот.  
— А давайте используем её как приманку! — бухает Джералдан. — Скажем, что собираемся её казнить, и её приятели непременно прилетят за ней! И уж тогда-то я им покажу!  
— Казнь! — рявкает император. — Только казнь. Мы покажем всему миру, что будет с теми, кто осмелился пойти против нас.  
— Мой император, — я почтительно кланяюсь. — Позвольте мне самому провести эту казнь.  
Тёмная Звезда, кажется, хмурится, хотя кто его знает — лица не видно в тени, да и мне сквозь нависающую над лицом челку смотреть неудобно. Предполагается, что я гляжу в пол, вообще-то. Выждав положенное время, я выпрямляюсь и поднимаю глаза.  
Император молчит. Думает. Но недолго.  
— Возлагаю эту обязанность на тебя, Абихан. Как только закончишь со сканированием. И запомни: я не желаю слышать о неудаче!  
— Благодарю, — ещё один поклон. — Обещаю, это будет незабываемо. Вы ахнете, господа.  
Ещё несколько напыщенных фраз о нашей великой победе — и мы свободны. Из зала выхожу последним, старательно подавляя колотящийся в горле нервный смех. В самую пору просить успокоительное у Блейда...  
Вы не просто ахнете, господа. Вы охренеете.

На Базе нет ночи. Электрические лампы никогда не устают светить. Скелетроны никогда не устают работать. Тёмная Звезда, по-моему, не спит вообще. Но мы с Блейдом и Джералданом давно уже установили себе световой режим: шестнадцать часов света, шесть — темноты, а между ними — по часу полумрака. На полумраке настоял я, люблю плавные переходы. А ещё — люблю представлять, что на самом деле за стенами Базы сейчас закат. Огненно-рыжий или красный, как потоки лавы, или жёлтый… или всё сразу. Я люблю закаты. Земные.  
Может быть, именно из-за закатов я больше всего по Земле и скучаю.  
Поэтому в нашей части Базы сейчас царит темнота, и в коридорах нет ни одного скелетрона. У нас — ночь. И под покровом этой ночи один идиот тихо-тихо, почти бесшумно пробирается к медотсеку.  
Идиот — это я.  
То, что медотсек находится в нашей части Базы — не случайность, ведь кроме нас троих людей на Базе почти нет, а валяться на больничной койке гораздо приятнее, когда она находится недалеко от твоего жилья. Опять же, если соберешься удрать оттуда, не поставив в известность доктора, — идти недалеко. Доползёшь до апартаментов, отдышишься, а тут и Блейд подоспеет… с воплями о том, что неблагодарный пациент может подыхать сколько угодно — он больше и пальцем не шевельнёт, чтобы помочь, раз уж его тяжкий труд не ценят по достоинству. Потом заглотает по привычке горсть таблеток, успокоится и будет способен на мирные переговоры.  
Не то чтобы с нами часто что-то случалось, даже в свете конфликта с доктором Шагалом и его Макстаром. Лично я оказывался в медотсеке всего дважды, не считая самого первого раза. Но случаи — они разные бывают.  
Охраны у дверей отсека, разумеется, нет — заключенная будет абсолютно беспомощна ещё как минимум сутки. Потом сможет шевелиться. Если я всё сделал правильно.  
Но сейчас это проверить невозможно, Кэти лежит без сознания, привязанная к койке согласно мерам предосторожности. Как будто она может сбежать… Я отстегиваю ремни — на тонкой коже остаются красные полосы. Вот уроды, неужели нельзя было не затягивать? Машинально начинаю растирать её руки и только несколько секунд спустя понимаю…  
Что это. Первый. Раз. Когда…  
Ладони обжигает жаром, за ними — лицо. Как хорошо, что никто не видит.  
Когда следы от ремней почти исчезают, я сажусь рядом с её постелью, не отпуская тонкую руку. Ты ничего не слышишь и ничего не чувствуешь. Вот и замечательно. Я тоже не настроен разговаривать.

Где-то за час до наступления нашего условного «утра» я снова застёгиваю на Кэти ремни (не так туго, как раньше, конечно же) и возвращаюсь к себе. На первую половину дня ничего особенного не запланировано, есть время отоспаться… разумеется, если коллеги мисс Джеймисон не попытаются её отбить. Ох, не завидую я им тогда.  
В коридоре темно, но я столько раз ходил тут, что даже не смотрю под ноги, а кроме того, глаза быстро привыкают к темноте. Ещё один поворот… и я останавливаюсь.  
Потому что у моей двери стоит Блейд и, судя по его виду, прекрасно знает, что я не сплю, а брожу по Базе; и я не удивлюсь, если он знает, где именно я брожу. Подавив неуместное желание сбежать — что я, мальчишка, чтобы от своего же коллеги бегать? — я неторопливо подхожу к нему, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.  
Блейд молчит. И я тоже молчу. У меня такое ощущение, словно всё это происходит во сне.  
— Камеры, — наконец говорит Блейд. — Отключать надо.  
— Я отключил, — чувство абсолютной нереальности происходящего достигает крещендо.  
Блейд вздыхает с видом «Боже, дай мне терпения».  
— В холле, за мозаикой. Ты что, не знал, что там тоже есть?  
Чёрт. Я не знал. Сколько удивительного можно найти прямо у себя под носом…  
— Я поправил плёнку, — одноглазому, кажется, тоже несколько не по себе. — В следующий раз… в общем, думай головой.  
— Да. Спасибо.  
А что мне ещё сказать?  
Блейд издаёт невнятный звук, морщится, пожимает плечами и неторопливо уходит. А я остаюсь стоять у дверей своих апартаментов. Сколько он знает? О чём мог догадаться? И… на чьей он стороне?  
Впрочем, ответ на последний вопрос я, кажется, уже получил, а тогда первые два не столь уж и важны.

Следующий день выдаётся горячим — экипаж Макстара во что бы то ни стало стремится отбить у нас свою подругу, и даже отсутствие одного джета их не останавливает. От нашей эскадры остаётся половина, Блейд с дымящимся крылом чудом уходит из-под огня, а Джералдану вообще достаётся по полной — из кораблей, находившихся в его подчинении, на Базу возвращается всего один. Гигант скрипит зубами и больше не задирает перед нами нос. О том, что остаётся от очередного творения Фрица, лучше просто промолчать.  
Тёмная Звезда в бешенстве. От его воплей дрожат стены Базы. Мы покаянно смотрим в пол, вздыхаем и обещаем в следующий раз непременно победить. Как показывает практика, это лучшее, что в таких случаях остаётся делать. Когда Тёмной Звезде наконец надоедает орать, мы тихонько покидаем тронный зал и, не сговариваясь, направляемся в апартаменты Блейда. Вернее, мы втроём направляемся. Фриц, как обычно, исчезает в своей лаборатории, стоит нам выйти в коридор. Он вообще ни с кем не общается, если темой разговора не являются его обожаемые роботы. Оно и к лучшему. Уверен, что он доносит Тёмной Звезде о каждом нашем промахе во время управления его творениями, а доносчиков узкой направленности не бывает.  
Тем не менее, за право управлять в бою его роботами мы всё равно каждый раз азартно спорим. Удержаться невозможно.  
У нашего циклопа отменный бар. Они с Джералданом наливают себе виски, я — коньяк, и следующие пару часов мы болтаем о всяких пустяках, вяло переругиваясь по привычке. Между членами ГРИП не может быть симпатий или дружественных отношений, только конкуренция, неприязнь и желание потопить ближнего. В присутствии Тёмной Звезды это обязательно, в его отсутствие тоже лучше не расслабляться.  
Алкоголь делает своё дело, полученная от императора выволочка уже почти забыта. Джералдан увлечённо рассказывает о своей переписке с супругой, Блейд гладит ворону, а я грею в руках бокал с бренди и думаю, думаю…  
У меня осталось меньше суток. Что я могу предпринять за это время?  
Когда мы с Джералданом разбредаемся по своим апартаментам, я выжидаю примерно полчаса, а затем беру книгу и выхожу в холл. Камеру за мозаикой я уже разглядел, спасибо Блейду. Если кто вздумает проверить запись — спишем на сбой в электропитании.

Кэти спит. Волосы спутаны, на руках натёрты красные полосы — похоже, она пришла в себя и пыталась освободиться от ремней. На этот раз я не рискую отстёгивать их — в любой момент Кэти может проснуться, и тогда мне придётся объяснять, что я здесь делаю, а зная горячий нрав мисс Джеймисон — без потасовки не обойдётся. Шум, тревога, скелетроны… нет, пусть уж лучше спит.  
В загашниках Блейда я нахожу все необходимые ингредиенты для стимулирующего коктейля. Даже выспавшись, Кэти не успеет придти в себя настолько, чтобы стоять без поддержки, а ей придётся идти. Возможно, даже бежать.  
От укола она не просыпается, только морщится и дёргает головой. Я заворачиваю шприц и ампулы в бумажное полотенце, прежде чем положить их в мусорную корзину. Не стоит оставлять на виду. Потом сажусь на стул рядом с кроватью и раскрываю книгу. Классическая японская поэзия. Очень хорошо подходит для ожидания.  
Примерно через час Кэти начинает шевелиться, не просто ворочаться во сне, а так, как шевелится просыпающийся человек. Я откладываю книгу и жду, пока она откроет глаза.  
Она медленно поворачивает голову: движения требуют усилий, и голова у неё, должно быть, болит, но это её не останавливает. Взгляд всё ещё слегка расфокусирован, после сканирования сознания это нормально. Я ловлю момент, когда она наконец замечает меня, и приветливо улыбаюсь.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Джеймисон. Вернее сказать, доброй ночи.  
Ненависть в прекрасных глазах свидетельствует о том, что меня узнали. Жаль, что для Кэти наши встречи всегда сопровождаются подобными эмоциями. Но я сам в этом виноват.  
— Абихан, — хрипло шепчет она.  
Я подношу к её губам стакан с водой, но Кэти отворачивает голову. Ах да, конечно.  
— Это чистая вода, — я делаю глоток из стакана. — Пейте. Вам необходимо.  
Кэти подозрительно косится на меня, но пьёт. Между прочим, я мог заранее принять антидот. Или рассчитать дозу так, чтобы один глоток был не критичен. Но Кэти я этого не скажу. А то, чего доброго, откажется от воды, а пить ей нужно.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Не поздновато ли беспокоитесь? — ядовито откликается Кэти, отрываясь от стакана. На подбородке у неё капля воды, и я машинально стираю её, пленница не успевает даже голову отдёрнуть.  
— И всё же, как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Развяжи меня — увидишь, — дерзко отвечает она.  
Никогда не перестану восхищаться силой духа этой женщины. В окружении врагов, привязанная к койке, только что перенёсшая процедуры, сравнимые с пытками, — и ни капли страха, одна чистая ярость. Она справится. Теперь я в этом уверен.  
— Тогда последний вопрос. Вы хотите жить?  
Кэти смотрит так, словно я прямо у неё на глазах превратился в таракана. Весьма неприятное чувство.  
— Я не буду сотрудничать с вашей организацией.  
Не могу сдержать улыбку.  
— Это был риторический вопрос, на самом деле. Но если вы хотите жить, вам придётся почувствовать себя плохо. Так плохо, как только сможете. Сделайте вид, что вы даже голову поднять не в состоянии. И постарайтесь, чтобы вам поверили. Это ваш единственный шанс.  
Брови Кэти ползут верх. Кажется, мне всё-таки удалось её удивить.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Сделайте это, мисс Джеймисон, — повторяю я, — и будете жить.

Утром макроновские джеты вновь рыщут в поисках нашей Базы. Джералдан отправился «задать жару эти придуркам», а мы с Блейдом готовимся повторно сканировать сознание Кэти. У Блейда, похоже, похмелье, он копается в настройках сканера, тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Вороны на плече нет. Наверное, отсыпается в своём гнезде, страдая от того же, от чего и хозяин, — я видел, как Блейд скармливал ей размоченное в виски печенье.  
— Как бы не оказалось, что зря стараемся, — бурчу я, обновляя программу. — Даже двух суток не прошло. Она хоть в сознании?  
Блейд хрипло кашляет, и я запоздало вспоминаю, что вчера ночью он меня застукал в коридоре. Вот же дурак, нашёл, перед кем разыгрывать спектакль.  
— Глаза открывает, — отвечает Блейд, морщась от собственного голоса, — а так считай, что в коматозе. Придётся её сюда нести, сама не дойдёт.  
Я украдкой перевожу дух. Если даже Блейд ничего не заподозрил…  
А не заподозрил ли?  
— Донесу, не волнуйся. Мне больше интересно, как это скажется на результатах.  
— Хреново скажется, будто сам не знаешь. Всё, прогони ещё раз в тестовом режиме и можешь тащить свою спящую красавицу. Только аккуратно, и голову придерживай, чтобы не моталась, — он достаёт пузырёк с таблетками и заглатывает штук пять.  
Честное слово, однажды я насильно затащу его к психотерапевту. И плевать, что он «врач и сам лучше знает». Это же ненормально — жрать успокоительное горстями, даже лёгкое.  
— Подготовка закончена, мы готовы начинать, — докладывает Блейд по громкой связи. Из динамика раздаётся одобрительный голос:  
— Действуйте, доктор!  
Я киваю и выхожу из комнаты. Пока что всё складывается просто великолепно.

Кэти лежит на кровати, словно мёртвая — тихо, неподвижно. На звук открывшейся двери она лишь слабо приоткрывает глаза и полувздыхает, полустонет. Душераздирающее зрелище.  
— Примите моё искреннее восхищение, мисс Джеймисон, — говорю я, и Кэти тут же оживает, насколько позволяют ей путы.  
— Ну? — требовательно спрашивает она. — Я всё утро изображала полутруп, может, наконец расскажешь, ради чего?  
— Разумеется, — я расстёгиваю ремни на её ногах, затем на руках. Кэти медленно садится на кровати, не сводя с меня глаз, и начинает растирать запястья. Выглядит она сейчас как дикая кошка, которой протянули кусок мяса, — и есть хочется, и ничего хорошего она от тебя не ждёт. Я на шаг отступаю, позволяя ей опустить ноги на пол и встать. К счастью, стоит она уверенно, не шатаясь.  
— Что это за шутки, Абихан? — напряжённо спрашивает она. Глаза быстро-быстро шарят по сторонам, и я уверен, она уже думает о том, как бы дотянуться до лежащего на тумбочке стетоскопа, который можно использовать как удавку. Но у меня есть идея получше.  
— Мисс Джеймисон, — я театральным жестом протягиваю ей бластер, — окажите мне честь... взять меня в заложники.

…Какая ты недоверчивая, девочка моя…  
— Это ловушка?  
— Нет, — улыбаюсь я, держа бластер в вытянутых руках.  
— Он не заряжен.  
— Проверьте.  
Она медленно берёт бластер, не сводя с меня глаз. Проверяет. И… даже не думает стрелять.  
— Это какая-то игра? Зачем вам это надо?  
— Я просто не хочу вас убивать. А по-другому — не получается.  
— Я вам не верю.  
— Ваше право.  
Кэти продолжает смотреть на меня всё так же недоверчиво. Я её понимаю. Уже готовилась отдать свою жизнь в неравной борьбе с ГРИП, а тут вваливается один из главных врагов и предлагает свободу. Просто так. Нет, я бы тоже не поверил.  
— Вы приставите мне к голове бластер. Вот так, — шагнув вперёд, я легко беру её запястье и приставляю холодный ствол к своему виску. Предохранитель не снят, можно не бояться, что она нечаянно нажмёт на спуск. А запястье такое тонкое, горячее… и пульс — сумасшедший. — Мы пройдём к ангару. Вы сядете в катер и улетите отсюда. — И не вернётесь. — Преследовать вас будут, но не больше десятка истребителей — остальные сейчас сражаются с Макстаром. Вы уж постарайтесь, Кэти… будет чертовски обидно, если вас подобьют в последний момент.  
— Вы с ума сошли, да? — шепотом спрашивает Кэти, даже не пытаясь высвободить руку. Какие у неё глаза огромные, когда она смотрит вот так... Между нами меньше шага, и стоит мне чуть-чуть наклониться…  
Дьявол, как это пошло!  
— Идёмте скорее, — резко говорю я, поворачиваясь к двери. — У нас мало времени. И постарайтесь выглядеть решительнее! Вы же, чёрт побери, грозитесь меня убить!

Максимум достоинства. И злости. Если бы меня на самом деле взяли в заложники, я бы именно так себя и вёл. И чуть-чуть паники в глаза подпустим.  
Кэти толкает меня перед собой, цепко схватив за плечо и прижав к виску бластер. Растерянные скелетроны жмутся к стенам. Технический персонал, что с них взять. Дроиды тупо стоят, не получая команд. Только бы никакой идиот не велел им стрелять, обоих же положат…  
— Все назад! Убрать оружие! Иначе я разнесу ему голову!  
Если она и боится, то не показывает этого. Молодец. Я бы в неё влюбился…  
…если бы уже не…  
А вот и ангар. Здесь вооружённая охрана, но угроза жизни командира оказывает на них магическое воздействие — скелетроны опускают бластеры, не решаясь стрелять. Я непринуждённо поворачиваюсь к приготовленному катеру, и Кэти тотчас же ловит намёк.  
— Шевелись, негодяй!  
— Как это низко — грубить человеку, которого держите на прицеле, — надменно отвечаю я, шагая в нужном направлении. — Впрочем, чего ещё от вас ожидать.  
А Кэти вдруг замедляет шаг.  
— Какое там управление? — шепчет она.  
— Что?  
— Я никогда на таком не летала…  
Твою мать. Скелетроны, заметив нашу заминку, подбираются ближе.  
— Управление стандартное. Разберётесь… — начинаю я и тут же понимаю, что стандартное — для нас. А похоже ли оно на стоящее на макроновских джетах, дьявол его знает.  
Допустим, ей понадобится минут пять, чтобы разобраться. Я смогу её прикрыть? Нет, как только она уберёт бластер от моей головы — скелетроны откроют огонь.  
— Я залезу в кабину первым. И держите меня всё время на прицеле.  
— Вперёд!  
Чтобы взобраться по лестнице, не опуская бластер, ей приходится цепляться одной рукой. Я помогаю, как могу, подставляя голову под ствол, но зрелище мы, должно быть, представляем прежалкое. С грехом пополам залезаем в кабину, я опускаю непроницаемый колпак, и Кэти облегчённо вздыхает.  
— А из тебя получился отличный пленник, Абихан.  
— Лучший, чем из тебя, — необдуманно ляпаю я и спохватываюсь, увидев, как темнеет её лицо. — Извините. Я не имел в виду…  
— Я знаю, — перебивает она, но отворачивается и начинает осматривать приборы. С каждой секундой она всё больше и больше мрачнеет. — Абихан, ты можешь в двух словах объяснить, как этим управлять?  
В двух словах? Допускаю, что она хороший пилот, но если сама не может разобраться, значит, всё плохо. Нет, всё очень плохо. Она сумеет взлететь, но маневрировать, я не говорю уже о том, чтобы уйти от погони…  
Я не предусмотрел этого. Должен быть какой-то выход, кроме того, который лежит на поверхности. Автопилот? Нет… Инструктаж по удалённой связи? Кретин, как ты это собираешься делать? Самому организовать преследование и благополучно его провалить? Кто мне позволит…  
Кэти трогает кнопки на панели, а я понимаю, что лишь растрачиваю зря драгоценное время, перебирая заведомо непригодные варианты. Что надо просто закрыть глаза и шагнуть. Меня ничто не держит, а долги — может быть, хватит уже их выплачивать?  
И, наверное, я должен был догадаться ещё утром, когда ни с того ни с сего захотелось обрезать розы.  
— Пристегнитесь, мисс Джеймисон, — говорю я, привычно берясь за рычаги. — Я поведу.

Нам дают взлететь и даже не провожают огнём — видимо, ещё не разобрались, что делать. Это ненадолго. Как только Тёмная Звезда узнает о происшедшем, тут же велит отправить погоню. Я использую полученную фору, чтобы как можно больше увеличить дистанцию между нами и будущими преследователями. В том, что нас догонят, я не сомневаюсь. Наш катер хорош, но он не самый быстрый, есть и получше. К сожалению, до них мы бы не дошли.  
Кэти сидит в кресле штурмана, часто дыша. Перегрузки даются ей тяжело. Надеюсь, на Макрон-базе есть хоть один человек с медицинским образованием.  
— Где вас высадить? — спрашиваю я. Кэти иронически приподнимает бровь, и я улыбаюсь — да, можно подумать, у меня тут такси. — Заметьте, я не спрашиваю у вас координаты Макрон-базы. Просто назовите место, откуда вам легко будет туда добраться. Вы сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы бежать через континенты, путая следы.  
Долго она не думает.  
— Америка, штат Колорадо. Любой город сгодится.  
Интересно, а мы считали, что Макрон-база сейчас в Японии. Хорошо иметь бимлер.  
— А что ты собираешься делать? Вернуться обратно?  
Я пожимаю плечами. Возвращаться мне некуда. Даже если есть мизерный шанс, что никто ничего не заподозрит, для себя я уже всё решил. С ГРИП нам больше не по пути. Хватит. Я достаточно долго работал на них, чтобы расплатиться за свою жизнь, которую, к тому же, спас вовсе не Тёмная Звезда. Посмотрим правде в глаза — мне просто было удобно. Крыша над головой, безопасность и возможность играть в такие интересные игры, как политика и экономика, а на досуге ещё и космическими сражениями баловаться. Я просто… боялся снова остаться один.  
Но теперь я к этому готов.  
— Мир большой. Где-нибудь и мне найдётся место.  
У меня есть средства в земных банках, есть поддельные документы и связи. Непримечательная личность, работа в хорошей компании, дом в пригороде… Я представляю, как буду сидеть по утрам за чашечкой кофе, читая в свежей газете статью о подвигах Макстара. Возможно, мы даже встретимся ещё как-нибудь. Случайно. В Вене или в Риме. Париж-то ей наверняка уже поперёк горла стоит.  
Взгляд Кэти теплеет. Кажется, я впервые вижу в нём симпатию, и это так… хорошо.  
— Послушай, Абихан, а ты не думал… — начинает она, но сигнал приборов отвлекает её внимание, и я так и не узнаю, что она хотела сказать.  
На радаре появляются первые истребители ГРИП. Они ещё далеко, и есть шанс, что мы сумеем оторваться. Хотя не представляю, как я буду высаживать Кэти под обстрелом. Уничтожить их мы не сможем, катеру не хватит огневой мощи…  
Идея, пришедшая мне в голову, достаточно сумасшедшая, чтобы в целом соответствовать уровню всей этой затеи.  
— Мисс Джеймисон, вы можете связаться со своими?  
Кэти деловито исследует коммуникатор. Он ей явно знаком.  
— Попробую. Зачем?  
— Попросите их встретить нас.

Вот так мы приближаемся к Земле: я выжимаю из катера всю скорость, на которую он способен, на радарах болтаются истребители ГРИП, а Кэти настраивает коммуникатор и тихонько шипит от нетерпения. Макрон-база не отвечает, но у нас ещё есть время. Немного.  
Я первым вижу вспышки в атмосфере, а Кэти догадывается, что они означают.  
— Макстар! — радостно восклицает она, схватив меня за рукав. — Абихан, это наши ребята! Они уже здесь!  
Я готов разделить её радость, но не прямо сейчас — истребители наконец приблизились на расстояние огня и начали палить по нам. У нашего катера слишком слабые орудия, чтобы достать их с этого расстояния, приходится уворачиваться. Не самая достойная тактика, но ввязываться в бой я не хочу. Слишком большой риск. Сперва надо доставить Кэти в безопасное место.  
— Макстар, приём! — кричит Кэти. Она тоже пилот и понимает, что времени у нас мало. — Макстар! Джейсон, Скотт, ответьте! Джейсон, Скотт! Приём!  
Но комм молчит, лишь изредка похрипывая. Мы входим в земную атмосферу, истребители постепенно приближаются, уворачиваться от их выстрелов становится всё труднее. Сколько ещё мы продержимся? До тех пор, пока экипаж Макстара не выйдет на связь, приближаться нельзя — для них мы будем просто ещё одним вражеским кораблём.  
— Джейсон! Скотт! Джейсон, ответь!  
— Может быть, они сами догадаются, — неискренне говорю я. — Может быть, они увидят, что нас преследуют, и не станут стрелять.  
Кэти бросает на меня взгляд, без слов дающий понять, что я напрасно стараюсь. Я пожимаю плечами. Понял, больше не буду.  
И внезапно динамик оживает.  
— Макстар на связи, — голос хриплый, искажён до неузнаваемости, но только не для Кэти.  
— Джейсон! — радостно кричит она, а мне становится как-то… неуютно. Где был этот твой Джейсон, когда Джералдан захватил тебя в плен? А теперь ты так рада его слышать, словно это он тебя спас, а не нападал, как идиот, на катера ГРИП.  
Я что, ревную? Вот это да…  
— Мы летим к вам, — деловито докладывает Кэти, — с северо-востока, нас преследуют, нужна помощь.  
— Ты в порядке?! Как ты спаслась?  
Кэти бросает на меня весёлый взгляд.  
— Взяла в плен генерала Абихана.  
— Я бы попросил! — делано возмущаюсь я. — Это версия для ГРИП, а не для ваших!  
— Зато как здорово звучит! — она уже смеётся, смеётся мне, глаза сияют, и я не могу оторвать от неё взгляд. Это чудо, живое чудо, мог ли я когда-либо мечтать, что всё это — глаза, радость, смех — будет обращено ко мне, что она будет смотреть на меня не с ненавистью…  
Мощный удар бросает нас вперёд; Кэти вскрикивает, ударившись о приборную панель. Сигнализация истошно взвывает, но я и без неё чувствую, как катер начинает заваливаться набок. Кажется, у нас больше нет одного двигателя. Кажется, стабилизаторы нам теперь не помощники. Кажется, второй двигатель… нет, слава богу, только кажется.  
— Выравнивай, — шипит Кэти, пытаясь перехватить управление.  
— Я пытаюсь!  
Мы в четыре руки пытаемся спрямить траекторию, но земля приближается слишком быстро, и времени не хватает. Катер мы выбрали хороший, эта модель предназначена для пилотирования людьми, а не скелетронами, и требования к безопасности пилота здесь чрезвычайно высоки. Но если нам не удастся спланировать достаточно ровно, не то, что от нас — от самого катера мало что останется.  
— Знаешь, — задыхаясь, произносит Кэти, — я тебя недооценивала.  
— Рад слышать.  
— Останешься с нами?  
— Что?  
Она не смотрит на меня, так старательно не смотрит, словно только что предложила мне писать ей иногда открытки на Рождество, а не переметнуться на сторону врага. Бывшего врага. Я не в силах изменить свои взгляды, но сейчас готов сказать: милая моя девочка, даже если я не буду сражаться против своих друзей, это не значит, что я не смогу быть на твоей стороне, на чьей бы стороне ты ни оказалась…  
К счастью, я не успеваю сделать эту глупость.  
Блейд говорит, что люди обычно не помнят последние несколько секунд перед тем, как потерять сознание. Враньё. Я помню каждый раз. 

_Сейчас_

— Мне надо её увидеть.  
Каттер осекается — кажется, он в этот момент что-то говорил. Я не слышал. Неважно.  
— Чего-о? — протягивает он. — Ты рехнулся, Абихан?  
Да, приказной тон здесь неуместен. Ладно, я буду просить. Ты этого, к счастью, не оценишь… урод.  
— Пожалуйста, можно мне увидеть мисс Джеймисон? — я старательно подбираю слова, чтобы они не звучали оскорблением. Привычка, знаете ли. — В свете того, что вы можете не совсем верно оценивать её текущее состояние, я могу быть вам полезен. Предполагаю, что вы прежде не сталкивались с последствиями сканирования сознания, ведь так? Если мисс Джеймисон получила сотрясение мозга, то последствия могут оказаться куда более серьёзными, чем…  
Американец в мгновение ока оказывается рядом со мной и так дёргает за ворот, что я давлюсь словами. Что у него за привычка такая идиотская?  
— Что вы с ней сделали?! — рычит он.  
Он меня вообще слышал, неандерталец американский?  
— Мисс Джеймисон сканировали сознание. Перенесённые после этого травмы головы — а при падении катера она, скорее всего, получила сотрясение мозга — могут иметь крайне негативные последствия, — я говорю медленно, словно с ребёнком, потому что на разумного взрослого Каттер не тянет. — Я уже имел дело с подобными случаями и могу оценить состояние мисс Джеймисон, чтобы помочь вам в её лечении. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне это сделать.  
Это ложь, я понятия не имею, как помочь Кэти, если она… если с ней случилось что-то серьёзное. Но что ещё мне остаётся делать? Я должен увидеть её.  
Каттер смотрит на меня, как на ожившего гигантского таракана, затем отталкивает и вылетает из комнаты. Наверное, я всё-таки оказался недостаточно убедителен.  
Ладно. Попробуем в следующий раз. Я вытягиваюсь на кровати и закрываю глаза. Мне тоже хочется обойтись без негативных последствий. Пусть даже мозг мне не сканировали уже очень, очень давно.

На следующий день с меня снимают наручники и заменяют замок в двери. Как будто мне есть куда идти с этой проклятой базы. Лежащая в медотсеке Кэти удерживает меня крепче любых замков.  
Еду утром приносит забавный робот-прислуга, чем-то похожий на Кларенса. Всем своим видом робот выражает неодобрение. Ох уж эти макроновцы, даже технику умудрились идеологически воспитать.  
— Мне нужно увидеть мистера Шагала, — говорю я ему. — Передай, что это касается мисс Джеймисон.  
Робот забирает у меня пустую чашку из-под чая и нетронутый бутерброд и гордо выплывает из комнаты.  
— Как наш принц, Энди? — слышу я из коридора знакомый голос. — Неужели побрезговал скромным завтраком?  
— Он хочет видеть доктора Шагала, — отвечает чёртова железяка.  
Сам виноват — надо было отдать более чёткий приказ. Но, по крайней мере, мы выяснили, что послания передавать робот может. Не тупее скелетрона.  
— Доброе утро, принц Абихан.  
Джейсон Темплар. Командир Макстара. Парень, которого звала Кэти, когда мы спасались от кораблей ГРИП. Я помню, что она называла его имя чаще, чем Каттера.  
— Мистер Темплар.  
— Доктор Шагал тоже хочет видеть вас.  
Видимо, Темплар — сторонник гуманного отношения к пленным. На меня он глядит почти дружелюбно, хотя и настороженно. Надеюсь, что вид у меня достойный для того, чтобы участвовать в переговорах. Уже даже практически не тошнит. Только голова всё ещё болит, и свет в коридоре в первую минуту кажется слишком ярким.  
Если Блейд узнает, что я с такой чудной клинической картиной расхаживаю по Макрон-базе вместо того, чтобы лежать, он меня убьёт.  
Интерьер рубки слегка… озадачивает. Я почему-то представлял её совершенно другой. Это макроновцы, они же вроде как простые ребята, рабочий класс и всё такое… Никаких боевых трофеев? Никаких плакатов в стиле пин-ап? Американцы они или кто, в конце-то концов?  
Но их рубка поразительно похожа на нашу. Это был не комплимент, между прочим.  
Я не сразу замечаю человека в кресле, который так же молча рассматривает меня, а когда замечаю, непроизвольно вздрагиваю. Потому что будь я проклят, если доктор Шагал — не близнец нашего императора.  
— Добро пожаловать на Макрон-базу, принц Абихан.  
— Доктор Шагал, — нейтрально отвечаю я. Чёрт возьми, у них даже голоса похожи!  
— Можете не бояться. У нас с пленными обращаются лучше, чем они того заслуживают, — не без насмешки замечает доктор.  
А забавно получается, если подумать. Три пилота у них — три генерала у нас. Фриц — тот же профессор Бриджер, хотя и весьма карикатурная версия. Аналог Кларенса приносил мне завтрак. Сомневаюсь, что это робот для спарринга, но нечто общее определённо есть. Детей только у нас на базе нет. Слава богу. Не считать же за ребёнка ворону Блейда.  
Интересно, а если у нас Мать, то на Макрон-базе должен быть…  
Впрочем, о чём это я? Мне больше нет до этого никакого дела. Пусть Тёмная Звезда и доктор Шагал хранят свои секреты, я из этой игры вышел и участвовать в ней больше не собираюсь. Поэтому я прекращаю гадать, где здесь можно было бы спрятать суперкомпьютер, и прислушиваюсь к тому, что говорит доктор Шагал.  
Оказывается, им надо всего-то ничего — только координаты нашей Базы и её слабые места. О, боже мой. Эти макроновцы наивные, как дети. Они что, думают, я радостно запрыгаю, как комнатная собачонка, и тут же притащу им в зубах все нужные сведения? Дети. Отрадно видеть такую неиспорченную наивность в нашем суровом мире.  
Это даже уже не смешно, чёрт подери.  
О чём я им и сообщаю.  
Доктор смотрит на меня таким всепонимающим взглядом, что его хочется убить на месте.  
— Ваше желание продемонстрировать лояльность своему господину вполне понятно. Но неужели вы думаете, что Тёмная Звезда спасёт вас? Вы для него — всего лишь расходный материал.  
Хотел бы я на это надеяться.  
— Лояльность ваших пилотов ничуть не более объяснима. Вы же не сумели спасти из плена мисс Джеймисон.  
— Я знал, что Кэти сумеет за себя постоять, — невозмутимо отвечает он.  
Меня захлёстывает такая ярость, что в глазах темнеет. Знал он! Если бы она полагалась на тебя, она была бы уже мертва! Но я сдерживаюсь, потому что разговор повернул в нужную мне сторону, и теперь главное — удержать его там.  
— Как, кстати, она себя чувствует? — с деланной небрежностью осведомляюсь я. — Уже очнулась?  
— Это вас не касается, — отвечает Шагал, но его лицо мрачнеет, и это достаточный ответ.  
— Как я уже сказал вашему пилоту, состояние мисс Джеймисон может быть вызвано травмой головы после сканирования мозга. Я разбираюсь в этом и мог бы помочь. Если вы позволите мне её увидеть…  
— Мы справимся без вас, — обрывает меня Шагал. — Джейсон, отведи нашего гостя в его каюту.  
— Но я могу помочь…  
— Не знаю, что вы задумали, Абихан, но к Кэти вас никто не подпустит.  
Он слегка кивает, и Темплар трогает меня за плечо. Вид у него теперь куда менее дружелюбный. Они мне не верят. Всё правильно, я и сам бы не поверил врагу, внезапно возжелавшему помочь. Но истинных своих мотивов я открыть не могу, и дело не только в том, что, услышав о моих чувствах к Кэти, вся Макрон-база дружно надо мной посмеётся.  
Я не собираюсь давать им такое мощное оружие против себя самого.  
У Темплара такое лицо, словно ему очень хочется что-то сказать, но вежливость не позволяет. Я вдоволь наслаждаюсь его мучениями, прежде чем спросить:  
— Вас что-то беспокоит, мистер Темплар?  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — признаётся он. — Всех вас. Ради чего вы воюете? Неужели просто ради денег?  
— Деньги и власть — разве этого мало?  
— А зачем вам эта власть, Абихан? Это могущество? Только не говори, что всем так будет лучше, ты и сам знаешь, как смешно это звучит. Тебе хочется считать себя выше остальных людей? Хочется, чтобы тебя боялись и ненавидели? Неужели у тебя нет более достойной цели в жизни?  
— Ваше удивление говорит только о том, что вы не знакомы с собственной историей. Деньги и власть были причинами войн во все времена.  
На самом деле я понимаю, о чём он говорит. Но как объяснить этому правильному парню, что однажды ты смотришь в зеркало и осознаешь: либо ты будешь и дальше продолжать делать то, что делал, подчиняясь приказам сумасшедшего диктатора, либо прямо сейчас пойдёшь и застрелишься, потому что иначе тоже сойдёшь с ума.  
— А насколько знаком с историей ты, если не помнишь, что ничем хорошим для жаждущих власти это не заканчивалось?  
Но мы уже у дверей моей каюты, и я избавлен от необходимости отвечать.

Остаток дня мне удаётся проспать. Или не дня? Макрон-база телепортируется по всему земному шару; думаю, ориентироваться на часовые пояса здесь не имеет смысла. Но робот приносил еду ещё дважды, и я считаю это обедом и ужином. Ни к тому, ни к другому не притрагиваюсь. Жду, когда робот заберёт поднос, и снова засыпаю. А когда это уже не удаётся, просто лежу и пытаюсь ни о чём не думать. Ни о Кэти. Ни о том, как мне паршиво.  
Если бы я был умнее, то ещё раньше попросил бы робота принести мне книгу. Интересно, что читают на Макрон-базе? Каттер — наверняка детективы и романы про ковбоев. Темплару, я думаю, понравился бы Шоу. А Кэти… Нет, я не буду предполагать. Я у неё спрошу. Я столько всего хочу узнать о ней. Какие страны она любит, какую кухню предпочитает, какую музыку слушает. Всё, что она захочет мне рассказать. Какой она была в детстве. В юности. Всё, что не описано на четырёх страницах досье, хранящегося в архиве ГРИП.  
Перспектива бессонной ночи больше не пугает меня. О Кэти я могу думать сколько угодно.

Когда за дверью раздаётся шуршание, я выплываю из дрёмы, словно из-под воды. Должно быть, это опять робот. Что у нас сейчас должно быть? Утро? Будем считать, что утро.  
Но дверь лишь чуточку приоткрывается, и через узкую щель в каюту заглядывает любопытный глаз.  
Примерно на уровне пояса.  
Точно. У них же на базе ребёнок.  
Поняв, что я его заметил, он приоткрывает дверь чуть шире.  
— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно говорит он. Вежливый мальчик.  
Понятия не имею, как обращаться с детьми. Никогда их не любил. У меня был младший брат, но это, разумеется, совершенно другое.  
— Здравствуй.  
Дверь приоткрывается ещё на дюйм.  
— Почему вы в каюте моего отца?  
Отличное начало. Осталось только, чтобы малыш спросил, за что мы убили его папу.  
— Наверное, других свободных кают не было.  
Мальчишка стоит на пороге и жадно рассматривает меня. Ему одиннадцать, насколько я помню. Кажется, для своего возраста он мелковат.  
— А правда, что Кэти взяла вас в плен?  
— Это спорное утверждение, — с каменным лицом говорю я. Сказать ему правду я не могу, но и врать тоже не хочется.  
— Каттер сказал, что её из-за вас ранили.  
Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что однажды мне придётся оправдываться перед одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой?  
— Я не хотел, чтобы её ранили, — честно говорю я. — Я беспокоюсь за неё. Как она себя чувствует?  
Мальчик вздыхает совсем по-взрослому.  
— Она не просыпается. Энди сказал, что это из-за сотрясения мозга. Только я читал, что при сотрясении мозга люди теряют сознание ненадолго, а прошло уже два дня…  
Интересно, кто такой этот Энди? Обслуживающий персонал?  
— Бывает по-разному. Тебе разрешают навещать Кэти?  
— Конечно. Мы все к ней ходим.  
— Знаешь, я тоже хотел бы навестить её, — я делаю самое невинное лицо, на какое способен. — Может быть, ты смог бы меня проводить?  
Малыш хмурится.  
— А доктор Шагал разрешит?  
— А мы быстро. Он даже не узнает.  
Мальчишка замолкает, раздумывая, и мне уже кажется, что он почти согласен… но к сожалению, на этот раз удача от меня отворачивается.  
— Нейтан, что ты здесь делаешь?!  
Судя по виноватому лицу, визит был несанкционированным. Но мальчишка быстро находится.  
— Я просто хотел поздороваться, — нахально заявляет он. — Энди говорила, что с гостями надо быть вежливыми.  
— Он пленник, а не гость, — Каттер вызывающе косится на меня, ожидая, что я отвечу. А что тут отвечать? Он прав, на Макрон-базе я пленник. — Нечего перед ним расшаркиваться. Лучше попросим доктора Шагала приставить его к работе как военнопленного. Например, отправим на кухню посуду мыть. Умеешь мыть посуду, Абихан?  
— Неужели на Макрон-базе ещё не знают о современной технике? Какая жалость. Или вам не хватает денег на посудомоечную машину? Помочь в поисках спонсора?  
— Лучше скажи, что ни разу в жизни не занимался трудом. Жалкое зрелище ты представляешь, Абихан. Даже мужчиной назвать стыдно. Тебе же, небось, если отвёртку дать — ты и не поймёшь, за какой конец браться.  
Вот так оно и бывает — когда ты с разгона ухаешь в яму, а потом понимаешь, что сам же её и вырыл. Я почти наяву слышу хохот Блейда.  
Картина маслом: «Довыпендривался».  
— Грязный труд — удел простолюдинов, — со всем высокомерием, на какое только способен, выдаю я. — Аристократов занимают более высокие материи.  
Каттер ржёт так, словно в жизни не слышал ничего остроумнее.  
— Да уж, — вытирает он воображаемую слезу, — как мне только в голову пришло подумать, что ты хоть один день в жизни работал. Небось, закончил какую-нибудь академию изящных искусств и собирался с умным видом рассуждать о прекрасном, потягивая шампанское на вечеринках? Кто ты там у нас — искусствовед? Дизайнер?  
Инженер, вообще-то. В сфере телекоммуникаций. Но боюсь, тебя разорвёт, если я это озвучу.  
— Ладно, — Каттер указывает на дверь, — иди, аристократ. Доктор Шагал ждёт тебя.

Как я и думал, доктор хочет поговорить о Кэти.  
Как я и думал, они не нашли никакой полезной информации о сканировании мозга и теперь хотят вытащить её из меня.  
Я добросовестно рассказываю всё, что знаю, но вряд ли это поможет. Я знаком с процессом, но понятия не имею, как лечить последствия, да ещё с осложнениями. Я не Блейд и даже не врач.  
Когда Шагал убеждается, что больше ничего полезного для лечения Кэти он из меня не вытянет, то снова заводит песню про нашу Базу. Но тут я ему уже не помощник. Я делаю самое разумное, что могу — расслабляюсь и перестаю слушать. Кажется, его это задевает, и он жестом приказывает Каттеру увести меня обратно в каюту.  
— Могли бы хоть книгу дать, — небрежно бросаю я напоследок, тщательно следя, чтобы это не звучало как просьба.  
— Не заслужили, — холодно улыбается Шагал.  
Я не показываю своей досады. Да и не так уж она велика, в общем. У меня хорошая память на лирику, и библиотеки, хранящейся в моей голове, хватит надолго.

Тем не менее, пытка скукой работает. Когда мне надоедает читать про себя стихи, я начинаю сочинять письмо об отставке императору. В разных стилях. Лучше всего выходит гекзаметром.  
Потом опять сплю.  
Потом пытаюсь медитировать.  
От попыток заняться йогой удерживает только то, что где-нибудь под потолком наверняка спрятана камера наблюдения.  
Когда появляется Темплар, я ему, пожалуй, даже рад.  
— Поднимайся, — командует он. — Идём.  
— Снова на допрос? — ехидничаю я. Интересно, случайно так получилось, что они с Каттером конвоируют меня по очереди, или у них расписание составлено?  
— Хотелось бы, — в том же тоне отвечает Темплар.— Но не бойся, Абихан, тебя всего лишь ждёт встреча с одним из старых друзей.  
Опс. Я даже притормаживаю, за что получаю легкий тычок в плечо. Тёмная Звезда узнал, что я здесь? И не оставил выпутываться самому? Как странно.  
Но — «старых друзей»? А может, это из той, прошлой жизни? Тогда я в глубокой… эмм… да. В заднице. Именно там. Преступления против свободы вообще и борцов за неё в частности — это то, что проймёт макроновцев до глубины души, даю голову на отсечение. Меня торжественно предадут в руки правосудию и…  
Интересно, меня казнят на родине? И… так же, как…  
Но тут мы входим в рубку, где уже собрались все остальные члены экипажа Макрон-базы — кроме Кэти, конечно, — и все дружно смотрят на меня. С любопытством, как мне кажется. А с экрана на стене на меня недобро глядит Блейд, щуря единственный глаз.  
Господи, сколько же разной чепухи может придти в голову за полминуты…  
— Абихан! — рявкает одноглазый. — Я знал, что ты придурок, но не подозревал, что такой! Какого чёрта я должен вытаскивать твою задницу из этого дерьма?!  
Наш дорогой циклоп в своём репертуаре. Никаких переговоров без предварительной истерики. Такое ощущение, что ему постоянно натирают ботинки. Неудивительно, что он одинок — кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти способен вынести эти крики и ругань? Вот разве что ворона его. Птичка сама под стать хозяину — мрачная, нервная и повсюду разбрасывает перья.  
Перья, кстати, у нее вовсе не от плохой жизни вылетают. Я так с розами не ношусь, как Блейд со своей птицей. И витамины ей, и погладить... клянусь, он с ней даже разговаривает! Сам слышал. А перья эта тварь раскидывает исключительно из вредности.  
Сейчас же ворона, как и всегда, сидит на плече хозяина и внимательно смотрит на наших противников. По очереди. Боюсь ошибиться, но, кажется, она наслаждается процессом.  
— Всё это совершенно верно, — соглашается Темплар, когда поток ругательств иссякает. — Вопрос в том, хотите ли вы вернуть своего генерала. И на каких условиях.  
— Обмен заложниками? — приподнимаю бровь я. — Извините, но у нас сейчас никого подходящего нет. Конечно, если вы дадите нам немного времени, это можно будет исправить…  
Но парень меня демонстративно не слушает. Зато Шагал прячет усмешку. Гордитесь своим подчинённым, да, доктор? Тренируете?  
Блейд и ворона мрачно молчат, нахохлившись.  
— Ладно, — буркнул наконец одноглазый. — Чего вы хотите?  
— _Мы_ хотим? — Темплар усмехнулся. — Забавно, учитывая, что вы все это начали. Но раз вы так настойчиво предлагаете... В обмен на вашего принца нам нужна информация о местонахождении вашей базы. Главной базы.  
Он этот оборот специально заучивал? Не иначе.  
— А у Абихана спросить не могли?  
— Он не говорит, — с сожалением отозвался Каттер. Я криво улыбнулся и попытался развести руками. У Блейда округлились глаза... то есть, глаз.  
— Абихан, о тебе ли я слышу?  
— Я много кем могу быть, но уж точно не предателем, — надменно отзываюсь я.  
— Тёмной Звезде это говорить будешь. Проклятье... Хорошо. Предлагаю встретиться. Вы отдаете мне Абихана, я отдаю вам... Базу.  
В первый момент я думаю только об одном: циклопу надоел наш грёбаный цирк, и он решил пафосно покончить с собой. Потому что сказать подобное даже по закрытому каналу — всё равно что подписать себе смертный приговор. На Базе полностью закрытых каналов нет, вся информация рано или поздно попадёт в лапы к Тёмной Звезде, неужели Блейд этого не понимает? Что ему в голову взбрело? А потом до меня доходит, что за плечом Блейда виднеется книжный шкаф с мешаниной из медицинских справочников и детективов Агаты Кристи. И я знаю, где стоит этот шкаф. И меня отпускает.  
Никогда не скажу этого вслух, но иногда Блейд всё-таки бывает самым умным из нас троих. Об этом доме не знает даже Джералдан. Меня Блейд привёл туда всего один раз, и больше мы ни слова про него не говорили. Значит, Блейд заранее подозревал, к чему сведётся наш разговор, и его предложение было обдуманным.  
И всё равно…  
— Не смей, Блейд, — тихо говорю я, не глядя на экран. Я не буду в этом участвовать. Даже если на кону стоит моя собственная жизнь.  
— Заткнись, придурок! Заварил кашу, теперь расхлебывай.  
— Не смей. Клянусь, если ты выдашь им Базу, я просто прикончу себя, понял? И ты получишь труп.  
Не смотрю, но знаю, какое у него сейчас лицо. И у остальных — тоже.  
Ворона сочувственно каркнула. Подозреваю, что сочувствует она отнюдь не мне.  
Про труп я, конечно, соврал, и Блейд это понял. Или решил, что я окончательно рехнулся. Неважно. Главное, он знает, что меня его идея не устраивает. А почему — пусть гадает сам. Может, я что-то задумал.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — макстаровский командир ненавязчиво придвигается ближе, — ничего с ним не случится. Я с него глаз не спущу до момента обмена.  
Нет, Темплар, ты точно тупой.  
— Почему же до? После, — ласково говорю я. — Ты меня понимаешь, Блейд?  
Зачем так ругаться, тут же дети... ребенок. Ворона деликатно прикрывает клюв крылом и отворачивается. Я стоически сношу выливающийся на мою голову поток ругательств, общий смысл которых сводится к тому, что такому кретину, как я, даже помогать бесполезно.  
— Теперь ты понял, что ты идиот? — выплевывает Блейд на прощание смутно знакомую фразу.  
Вот черт, забыл попросить его поливать мои розы...

Темплар уводит меня обратно в каюту, но оставлять одного не спешит.  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого, — почти с уважением говорит он. — Я думал, вы больше всего цените свои шкуры.  
— Играем в плохого и хорошего дознавателя, да, Темплар? — вежливо улыбаюсь я. — После того, как ты проявил ко мне такое расположение, я, конечно, должен размякнуть и рассказать тебе всё, что знаю? Как это безнадёжно старо!  
Темплар стискивает зубы и вздыхает. То ли я попал в точку, то ли он действительно был искренен — не понять. По умолчанию будем считать, что первое.  
— Ради кого ты стараешься, Абихан? Неужели ради этого безумца-маньяка? С трудом верится. Но если это так, то мне… мне жаль тебя.  
Я продолжаю вежливо улыбаться, пока за ним не закрывается дверь. Какой ты умный, Темплар. Ну конечно, ради Тёмной Звезды я бы и пальцем не шевельнул. Я делаю это ради себя. Не желаю становиться предателем. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я знаю, что любому предательству может найтись тысяча оправданий, и можно искренне верить, что предавая, совершаешь благое дело… Но предательство всё равно останется предательством, и если хочешь, чтобы руки твои были чисты, есть только один выход — не предавать.  
Впрочем, это всё риторика. Гораздо важнее сейчас другое. Кэти.  
Мне не даёт покоя одна мысль, возникшая во время переговоров. Блейд — врач. Пусть не нейрохирург, но с последствиями сканирования сознания он знаком как никто другой. Возможно ли каким-то образом получить у него консультацию по поводу состояния Кэти? В том, что он не откажется, сомнений нет, но я не уверен, что имею право просить его об этом. Он и так уже сделал для меня слишком много, по крайней мере, дал понять, что сделает. Сдать Базу… если бы Тёмная Звезда узнал об этом, Блейд не дожил бы до следующего дня. Сейчас он рискует гораздо больше меня.  
Если бы мы поменялись местами, я бы не предлагал макроновцам сдать Базу. Я бы пришёл за Блейдом сам. И это было бы безопаснее.  
Но вернёмся к главному. Во-первых, мне нужно узнать о состоянии Кэти как можно более подробно. Во-вторых, дождаться, пока Блейд выйдет на связь сам — остаётся только надеяться, что он вообще это сделает, а не махнёт на меня рукой. И в-третьих — как убедить макроновцев, что я хочу помочь, а не строю очередной коварный план? В план они поверят гораздо охотнее…  
О. Точно. В план они поверят гораздо охотнее.  
Когда наутро робот приносит мне завтрак, я говорю:  
— Передай Темплару, что мне надо поговорить с ним. Это опять касается здоровья мисс Джеймисон.  
Будем надеяться, что машина передаст послание по назначению, а не первому попавшемуся. С Темпларом я, по крайней мере, чувствую себя спокойнее.  
Робот делает всё в точности как я попросил, и примерно через четверть часа Темплар стучится в дверь моей каюты. Эта вежливость мне нравится.  
— Доброе утро, Абихан. Хотел поговорить?  
Он не очень хорошо выглядит, под глазами тени — явно не выспался. Я его понимаю. Я теперь тоже почти не могу уснуть.  
— Вчера мы разговаривали с Блейдом, — начинаю я. — Он один из лучших специалистов по сканированию мозга. Даже самый лучший, наверное. Я предлагаю вам сделку. Моя свобода в обмен на его помощь.  
— С чего ты взял, что нам нужна его помощь?  
— С того, что мисс Джеймисон до сих пор не очнулась. Ведь не очнулась же?  
Темплар молчит, но я знаю, что прав. Потому что если бы Кэти очнулась, мне бы уже задали кучу не совсем удобных вопросов.  
— Я знаю, что вы нам не доверяете. Но вы можете посоветоваться с другими врачами. Или не выпускать меня с Макрон-базы, пока мисс Джеймисон не станет лучше.  
— Я посоветуюсь с доктором Шагалом, — сдержанно говорит Темплар. — Как нам связаться с Блейдом?  
— Не знаю, — искренне отвечаю я. — Надеюсь, что он сам с вами свяжется.

Я правда ожидал, что Блейд снова выйдет на связь в самое ближайшее время. Я только не ожидал, _как_ он это сделает.  
Когда Темплар вламывается в мою комнату без стука, я даже не успеваю съязвить насчёт столь быстро осыпавшегося с него налёта цивилизации. Он хватает меня за локоть и выталкивает из комнаты, не сказав ни слова, а лицо у него такое зверское, словно кто-то только что высморкался в знамя его отряда.  
В кают-компании нас ждёт весь экипаж, за исключением мальчишки, и все они не менее напряжены, чем Темплар. А поверх их голов на меня смотрит…  
Этот чёртов цирк когда-нибудь закончится вообще?!  
— Поздоровайся с мисс Медисон, Абихан! — жизнерадостно восклицает Блейд, прижимающий скальпель к горлу пронырливой репортёрши. — Леди была так любезна, что согласилась помочь мне в переговорах.  
Рот девицы предусмотрительно залеплен пластырем. Это правильно, а то могу представить, чего бы она нам тут сейчас наговорила… Глазами сверкает так, что экран вот-вот задымится.  
Меня начинает разбирать нервный смех, и я прячу его за кашлем. Лично для меня Блейд со скальпелем — это как символ спасения, ни больше ни меньше. Он ведь врач, хирург, и очень хороший. Первым, что я увидел, когда очнулся на Базе, был Блейд — в белом халате и марлевой повязке на лице. Если прибавить к этому черную повязку через глаз, то неудивительно, что я от шока едва снова в обморок не хлопнулся. Потом привык, но первое впечатление — оно, как известно, остаётся навсегда.  
Тогда Блейд поставил меня на ноги за фантастически короткое время, и я ему безмерно за это благодарен. И вот теперь он со страшной рожей размахивает скальпелем перед лицом той самой журналистки, попортившей нам немало крови, и все ради того, чтобы вытащить меня с Макрон-базы. Я тронут. Правда.  
Хотя макроновцам он наверняка кажется натуральным маньяком, о да. Особенно с такой зверской физиономией.  
— Полагаю, мы поняли друг друга? Вы отдаете мне Абихана, я отдаю вам эту малышку. Иначе… — Блейд кровожадно улыбается и чертит скальпелем по горлу Шейлы замысловатую линию. Это он думает, что улыбается кровожадно. На самом деле выглядит, как полный дебил. Но Каттер повелся. Да и как тут не повестись, когда у горла твоей возлюбленной размахивают острым хирургическим инструментом.  
— Мистер Абихан, вы не могли бы рассказать вашему коллеге, о чём мы с вами вчера договорились? — ровным голосом спрашивает Шагал, но я чувствую, что он далеко не так спокоен, как хочет казаться.  
— Дайте нам возможность поговорить наедине.  
Макроновцы переглядываются.  
— Чтобы вы договорились, как обвести нас вокруг пальца? — шипит Каттер.  
Я с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Разумеется, ни о какой конфиденциальности и речи не идёт, наш разговор наверняка не только подслушают, но ещё и запишут. Это неважно. Мне просто не хочется, чтобы они маячили перед глазами.  
— Хорошо. Десяти минут вам хватит?  
Я киваю. Темплар пытается возразить, но Шагал взглядом заставляет его замолчать, и они с Каттером неохотно покидают кают-компанию. Шагал выходит следом и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Блейд недоверчиво щурится на меня с экрана.  
— Что это за шуточки, Абихан?  
— Наедине, — выразительно говорю я. Циклоп несколько секунд разглядывает возмущённую репортёршу, а затем передаёт её одному из стоящих позади скелетронов.  
— Выведи в коридор и охраняй.  
Когда скелетрон выталкивает пленницу из комнаты, Блейд пододвигает себе стул и садится. Подозреваю, что ему очень хочется плеснуть себе виски, и как только переговоры закончатся, именно это он в первую очередь и сделает.  
— Мисс Медисон ты зря украл, — сообщаю я. — Теперь она слишком много знает.  
— Цель оправдывает средства, — бурчит циклоп. — И не так-то уж много она знает.  
— Видишь ли, насчёт цели…  
Я ещё только прикидываю, как бы намекнуть ему, что истинная цель, по сути, вообще прямо противоположна той, о которой он думает, а Блейд уже понимает:  
— Дьявол тебя раздери, Абихан! Ты это серьёзно?!  
Я же говорил, что он среди нас самый умный… Виновато пожимаю плечами.  
— Розы мои польёшь?  
— В гробу я видал твои грядки! — Блейд впивается в меня взглядом, и от этого становится как-то неуютно. — Что это за договор, о котором говорил Шагал?  
Вряд ли он верит, что мы действительно можем говорить открыто, паранойя в ГРИП — профессиональное заболевание, но на всякий случай я решаю его предупредить:  
— Помнишь, как ты рассказал мне про мозаику в холле?  
— Не держи меня за идиота! — рявкает циклоп. — Выкладывай, что у тебя?  
Да, действительно, как я мог в нём усомниться?  
— Это Джеймисон, — говорю я. — Она получила травму головы, когда мы приземлились. И до сих пор не пришла в себя.  
Я пересказываю ему всё, что случилось с Кэти, и что мне рассказал Шагал о её нынешнем состоянии. С каждым моим словом Блейд всё больше мрачнеет.  
— Это не похоже на кому, она словно спит. Иногда шевелится. Но не открывает глаза и не разговаривает… — последние слова я выговариваю с трудом. В горле жжёт, глаза горят. Только бы не сорваться, ну подумаешь, какой пустяк — убил нечаянно свою любимую женщину…  
— Дыхание ровное, без спазмов? Зрачки на свет реагируют? Энцефалограмму делали? Там вообще есть врач?  
— Да. Да. Делали. Врача нет.  
— Врача нет, а энцефалограмму сняли? Странно, — хмурится циклоп. — Перешли мне результаты. Капельница?  
— Есть.  
— Идиот, я про содержимое спрашиваю! Кстати, — вдруг спохватывается Блейд, — а с какой стати мы вообще обсуждаем, как лечить мисс Джеймисон?  
— Я пообещал попросить тебя о помощи в обмен на своё освобождение, — виновато признаюсь я.  
Лицо Блейда вытягивается так, что повязка едва не сползает с глаза. А затем он начинает хохотать.  
— Серьёзно?! Ты продал им _это_? Абихан, вот это да! У тебя евреев в роду случайно не было?  
— Не было, — шиплю я. — Так ты поможешь или нет?  
Блейд перестаёт смеяться.  
— Мне нужно время. Скажи этим, что я выйду на связь через… — он кидает взгляд вбок, и я вспоминаю, что видел на стене большие старые часы. — Через шесть часов.  
— Это пять утра.  
— Хорошо, — его взгляд становится сосредоточенным, словно он что-то высчитывает про себя. — Да, очень хорошо. И на всякий случай пусть проверят, какие госпитали у вас там поблизости.

Макроновцы старательно делают вид, что не подслушивали, так что я пересказываю им наш с Блейдом разговор. Вкратце.  
— Скотт, узнай насчет госпиталя, — распоряжается Шагал. — Нужен с приличным нейрохирургическим отделением.  
— Мы что, согласимся на его условия? — возмущается блондин. — А как же Шейла?!  
— Вы обсудили с мистером Блейдом освобождение Шейлы? — сухо спрашивает у меня доктор.  
— С чего бы? Мы об этом не договаривались.  
И с удовольствием наблюдаю, как Каттер сжимает кулаки.  
— Если с ней что-нибудь случится, клянусь, я всю вашу базу…  
— Так в этом был секрет ваших неудач? До полной победы вам всего лишь нужно было, чтобы мы взяли в заложницы мисс Мэдисон? Что же вы раньше не сказали? Мы бы непременно пошли вам навстречу.  
— Я уверен, что Блейд не причинит ей вреда, пока Абихан находится у нас, — успокаивающе говорит Темплар. — Она сильная девушка и сумеет за себя постоять.  
— Не беспокойся, Скотт, — добавляет Шагал, — мы обязательно освободим её. Иначе никакой обмен не состоится. Верно, мистер Абихан?  
Я равнодушно пожимаю плечами. Что Блейду делать с этой девицей — не представляю. Думаю, он будет только рад от неё избавиться.  
Каттер нехотя соглашается, но всё равно буравит меня злобным взглядом.  
— Зачем ему шесть часов? — с подозрением спрашивает он. — Чтобы вычислить, где мы находимся?  
— Он и так это знает, с точностью до часового пояса, — невозмутимо отзывается Шагал. — Правда, мистер Абихан?  
— Да, это очень точные координаты, доктор Шагал. А с учётом бимлера — абсолютно бесполезные. Скорее всего, он консультируется с кем-то из коллег.  
— Тогда у нас есть время выспаться, — подводит итог доктор.  
Темплар встаёт и слегка трогает меня за плечо.  
— Пошли. Я зайду к Кэти, — добавляет он уже для Шагала, и мы выходим из кают-компании. Мне ужасно хочется заставить Темплара взять меня с собой к Кэти… но я не знаю как.  
Когда мы идём по коридору, я всё-таки не удерживаюсь от искушения поддеть:  
— Восхищён твоей верой в благородство Блейда.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Я видел, как держат заложников.  
— И?  
— Ваш Блейд был очень осторожен. И полностью себя контролировал. Он действительно хороший врач?  
М-да, а у нас тут, выходит, не просто военный, а со специфическим боевым опытом.  
— Очень. В том, что касается сканирования мозга — возможно, даже лучший.  
— Надеюсь, ты его уговоришь.  
— Я тоже надеюсь, — высокомерно фыркаю я. Самое время вспомнить свою роль. — Не имею ни малейшего желания торчать на вашей базе.  
— Ну ещё бы, — сочувственно кивает Темплар. — Вы уж извините, ваше высочество, мы не планировали принимать в своей скромной обители особ королевской крови.

Заснуть у меня, конечно же, не получается, и все шесть часов я лежу, пялясь в потолок. На самом деле, я думал, что Блейд вытряхнет из нас кучу медицинских подробностей, заставит провести какие-нибудь тесты… не знаю, какие данные принято собирать для диагноза, но он спросил об общем состоянии Кэти — и всё. Это странно. И пугает. Что, если он сейчас просто ищет подходящих специалистов, которым можно будет передать Кэти? Шагал не хотел помещать Кэти в госпиталь, но если её жизни будет угрожать прямая опасность — возможно, он передумает.  
А я? Что тогда станет со мной?  
Утром за мной приходит Каттер. Вид у американца так себе, и глядит он на меня волком, словно я лично виноват в том, что Блейд поймал его девушку. Ладно, я виноват. Тем больше оснований позлорадствовать.  
— Не бойся, в кино хорошие парни всегда спасают своих подружек и уезжают с ними в закат. Хотя стоп. Прости. Это же в кино.  
Тут же получаю тычок в спину, но настроение теперь гораздо лучше.  
Блейд выходит на связь ровно в пять — ни минутой позже, словно по часам следил. Он в той же комнате, рядом стоит Шейла — почти спокойно, только глаза опущены и губы сжаты в тонкую бледную линию. На шее у неё мигает красными лампочками металлический ошейник.  
— Доброе утро, — сухо здоровается Блейд. — Вы нашли госпиталь?  
— Да, — осторожно кивает Шагал. — Не буду говорить название, сами понимаете, но нейрохирургическое отделение там хорошее.  
Блейд передёргивает плечами.  
— Ничего, если не подойдёт, телепортируетесь, куда я скажу.  
— Что это за хреновина? — перебивает его Каттер. Меня, надо сказать, тоже интересует этот вопрос. Потому что металлическая конструкция вокруг горла репортёрши кажется мне смутно знакомой. Шейла едва зубами не скрипит, но по-прежнему не поднимает головы.  
— А-а, наконец-то заметили, — Блейд скалится в издевательской улыбке. — Это гарантия моей безопасности. Если вы не хотите, чтобы мисс Медисон лишилась головы, извольте в точности соблюдать нашу договорённость. Потому что нажать на кнопку я могу в любой момент.  
Он вертит в руках маленькую чёрную коробочку длиной в палец с двумя едва различимыми кнопками и усмехается. Ему явно нравится ошарашенное выражение на лицах макроновцев. А мне становится не по себе. Зачем Блейду гарантии безопасности? Он же и так в безопасности, по крайней мере, от них, разве нет?  
— Не подумайте, что я пытаюсь выяснить ваше местоположение, — продолжает тем временем Блейд, — но за сколько ваши джеты долетят до Далласа? Примерно.  
Каттер с Темпларом переглядываются.  
— Минут сорок чистого полёта, — уверено говорит Темплар. — Плюс пять-десять минут на сборы.  
И тут я наконец понимаю. И у меня такое чувство, словно кто-то ударил меня кулаком в грудь.  
— Блейд, ты спятил, — говорю я, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
Потому что его квартира, его тайная, тщательно спрятанная от Тёмной Звезды квартира находится в Далласе.  
Блейд досадливо морщится и отмахивается, не глядя на меня.  
— Заткнись, Абихан.  
— Не вздумай этого делать!  
— Доктор Шагал, — шипит Блейд, — пусть ваши парни уберут эту истеричку, и мы с вами поговорим как взрослые люди. Вы же хотите, чтобы мисс Мэдисон вернулась домой?  
Ещё прежде, чем Шагал кивает, Каттер заламывает мне руку за спину и выталкивает в коридор.  
— Если ты, сволочь, хоть слово скажешь, чтобы повредить Шейле, я тебя убью, — шипит он мне в ухо. Сука. Я молчу, но как только мы оказываемся в моей комнате, и он меня отпускает — разворачиваюсь и бью его в челюсть. Каттер неожиданно легко уклоняется, а в следующее мгновение у меня в глазах вспыхивает фейерверк. В себя прихожу уже на полу.  
— Хочешь ещё? — скалится Каттер.  
— Твоей подружке идёт новое украшение, — выплёвываю я, поднимаясь. Зубы целы. А вот глаз мне этот урод, кажется, подбил на совесть, даже скула онемела. Плевать. — Надеюсь, Блейду хватит ума активировать его.  
На этот раз я успеваю увернуться и ткнуть американца в солнечное сплетение. Каттер сгибается, но тут же делает подсечку, и мы падаем на пол.  
— Ты неудачник, — шиплю я, пытаясь заехать ему в нос. Мне хочется, нет, мне нужно разрушить что-то — или кого-то, потому что Блейд сейчас заключает с Шагалом идиотский, смертельно опасный для него договор, и это происходит из-за меня, а я не могу помешать. — Надеюсь, тебе будет чертовски приятно видеть свою подружку с бомбой на шее. И с пультом от этой бомбы в руках у психопата.  
Каттер зажимает мне горло локтем и склоняется так близко, что я чувствую на лице его дыхание. На редкость отвратительное ощущение.  
— А твоему сумасшедшему боссу будет чертовски приятно узнать, что твой приятель пообещал сдать нам вашу базу. Что у вас делают с предателями, а, Абихан? Если от вас останутся могилки, так и быть, мы с Шейлой придём возложить цветы.  
Дверь распахивается с таким грохотом, словно её не открыли, а снесли к чертям, и Каттер наконец-то отпускает моё горло. Не по своей воле, ясное дело.  
— Что ты делаешь? — гневно орёт Темплар, оттаскивая приятеля прочь. — С ума сошёл?!  
— Он… — я буквально слышу, как Каттер проглатывает трогательное «первый начал». — Он задрал уже, какого хрена мы с ним цацкаемся?!  
Темплар выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и с явным усилием берёт себя в руки.  
— Мы поговорим об этом потом. Идём, нам надо вылетать. Блейд дал координаты, заберём его и Шейлу. Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Идём.  
Каттер злобно зыркает на меня, но сдаётся и позволяет Темплару подтолкнуть себя к двери. На которой и срывает своё раздражение, с силой захлопнув её за собой.  
Точнее, попытавшись захлопнуть.  
Дверь косо ударяется о косяк и отскакивает с жалобным скрежетом. Невооружённым глазом видно, что на место её просто так уже не поставить. У Темплара на лице появляется слегка виноватое выражение.  
Всё-таки снес. Военные. Сила есть — ума не надо.  
— Молодец, — язвительно комментирует Каттер. — И куда мы его теперь запрём? В машинное отделение?  
Темплар прикрывает глаза и с силой сжимает пальцами переносицу.  
— Жди здесь и не трогай его, — командует он и исчезает.  
Возвращается он меньше чем через минуту. Наверное, бегом бежал, боясь, как бы мы с Каттером не поубивали друг друга.  
В руках у него позвякивают те самые наручники, которые были на мне в первый день пребывания на Макрон-базе.  
— На пару часов, — почти извиняется он, застёгивая браслет вокруг крепления койки к стене. — Потом придумаем что-нибудь. Или я дверь починю.  
— Можно и так оставить, — хмыкает Каттер, но Темплар молча выталкивает его в коридор, и я наконец остаюсь один.  
Мне так плохо, что хочется умереть.  
Я идиот. Я тупой неудачник, заигравшийся в романтического героя. Я так самонадеянно бросился спасать Кэти, что даже не задумался о последствиях. Мне казалось, что главное — вырваться за пределы Базы, а там всё как-нибудь решится само собой. И не подумал ни о том, как хрупка Кэти, ни о том, что ждёт оставшихся…  
Вот она, цена твоей романтики. Смотри, любуйся, Абихан: твоя любимая женщина лежит в коме и вряд ли из неё выйдет, твой друг отныне в смертельной опасности, а сам ты сидишь на чужой базе, в наручниках и ничего не можешь изменить. От тебя уже ничего не зависит. Прилетит ли Блейд, очнётся ли Кэти, узнает ли Тёмная Звезда о твоём дезертирстве, донесёт ли ему Каттер об их с Блейдом неудавшейся сделке… Я всё потеряю. Опять. Только на этот раз виноват во всём буду я сам.  
Если бы не наручники, я бы повесился прямо здесь.  
По коридору кто-то идёт, но я даже не поворачиваюсь на звук шагов. Если Шагал решил напоследок прочитать мне лекцию о том, что добро всегда побеждает зло, то пусть читает. Я представляю собой слишком хорошую иллюстрацию, чтобы упустить такой момент.  
Шаги замирают у двери. Я жду, не поднимая головы, и вдруг понимаю…  
…что эти шаги слишком лёгкие для взрослого мужчины…  
…и слишком тяжёлые для ребёнка…  
…и неровные, словно идущий с трудом переставляет ноги…  
…что это…

…Кэти.

Она стоит, прижавшись к косяку; голубая бумажная пижама сползает с плеча, делая её похожей на заморенного голодом подростка. Лицо такое бледное, что мне становится страшно. Она смотрит словно сквозь меня; кажется, она меня не узнаёт.  
— Кэти…  
Она делает шаг, держась за стену, потому что у неё подгибаются ноги. Ещё один.  
— Кэти, стой!  
Силы оставляют её, и я едва успеваю броситься вперёд, чтобы подхватить её, падающую, свободной рукой. Браслет наручника обдирает мне запястье, но это неважно. Важно — то, что Кэти поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, и слабо улыбается, и теперь — я уверен — она меня вспомнила. Я почти на ощупь нахожу её руку, сжимаю тонкие пальцы и чувствую ответное пожатие. Кэти опускает голову мне на колени и закрывает глаза.  
Надо позвать кого-нибудь и попросить, чтобы её отнесли обратно в медотсек. Надо сказать всем, что она очнулась. Но я не могу. Не сейчас, когда она наконец-то спит в моих объятиях. Не случится ничего страшного, если я подожду хотя бы одну минуту. Или две. Или пять.  
Пусть она побудет со мной ещё немного.


End file.
